Switched
by Mangafrk
Summary: When Orochimaru uses a weird jutsu on Sasuke he turns into a women *gasp* and he has to deal with his new body and everything seems to be going fine until Orochimaru comes back and complicates things further. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Switched

**Yay new story! This one has a bit of a weird story and it will probably take a lot longer then usual to upload because I am hoping that I can make the chapters in this one a lot longer then my other stories but other then that. **

**ENJOY :D**

**Warnings: Gender-bending, rape, pregnancy (I guess I should probably say that) and…..yeah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that I mine is the story.**

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning in Konoha and team 7 was training like usually. Except in this specific morning Sasuke was feeling sluggish. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he got the weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. He kept shaking it off as being paranoid but it didn't seem to work.

Halfway through the practice feathers started to fall from the sky. Kakashi noticed quickly but couldn't stop it before he started to fall unconscious.

Sasuke noticed a figure coming into the clearing but he couldn't tell who it was the last thing he felt was being lifted onto someone's shoulder before everything went black. Kakashi noticed this but before he could do anything everything went black for him as well.

When Sasuke woke up he was strapped to a metal table. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't remember what had happened all that he knew was, he had no idea where he was and there was no one around. As he tried to remember what happened the door to the room opened.

Sasuke quickly looked to the door and his eyes widened. Standing there smiling was Orochimaru, he struggled against the restraints. He could hear Orochimaru laughing in the background at his futile attempts to escape.

"There's no point" he said smiling creepily.

"Why?" Sasuke asked finally accepting the fact that he wouldn't be getting out of this anytime soon.

"There's something I've wanted to test out for a while now."

Sasuke's eyes widened even further, he wasn't going to experiment on him was he? His wishes were trampled when Orochimaru pulled out a vial with clear liquid inside. He began to struggle once more but still couldn't get his hand even the slightest bit loose. Orochimaru removed the restraint on his right arm. Sasuke immediately tried to punch him with his free hand but was caught.

"Tsk tsk I told you there is no point." With that he lined up the needle with the vein in Sasuke's arm and pushed on the plunger, releasing the liquid into his arm. Almost instantly his whole body was frozen he couldn't move his body and he felt strangely calm for some reason.

Orochimaru snickered; he did several hand signs before placing his hands on Sasuke's stomach.

Pain exploded through his entire body as he screamed in agony everything felt like it was on fire. He chocked because of the pain and everything went black.

Kakashi and the others woke up a while later they noticed that Sasuke was gone and automatically thought of the worst. They looked all over the training ground looking for him.

Kakashi was looking the most frantically trying to see if he was here but was starting to lose hope. He had seen him being taken by someone after all and he couldn't help but feel responsible. He was about to find Sakura and Naruto and tell them to continue on the next day when he felt a presence in the forest.

He faced the direction that he felt it and tried to see who it was it was then that he realized that there were two signatures there. He tried to concentrate harder to see exactly who they were and was shocked when he finally did.

_Sasuke,_ he thought _and? _His eyes widened when he realized the other signature _Orochimaru? Oh god no. _He ran as fast as he could toward them.

As he got to the clearing Orochimaru was gone and Sasuke was lying down on the ground unconscious. Kakashi was suddenly overwhelmed with worry and rushed over to his side. His pulse was there and his chakra was as usual he was also breathing perfectly fine. Kakashi was extremely confused. He had no idea why Orochimaru would kidnap him for no reason and then just return him without doing anything to him at all maybe he just wanted to scare him and his teammates.

He shrugged it off, picked Sasuke up bridal style and went off the find Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi found his two students quite quickly and they were shocked to see Sasuke in the position he was in. They rushed him to the hospital to see if anything was wrong that they missed and then headed to the hokage tower to tell Tsunade about everything that had happened that morning.

When they told her she was shocked at the news that Orochimaru had been in the village and what he had done. She dispatched them quickly so she could think of a reason why Orochimaru would do something like this instead of taking Sasuke's body or something. Her eyes widened, standing up quickly. She rushed to the hospital to see if her guess was right.

**Ooooooo what's Tsunade thinking? Anyway I hope you liked this story so far sorry for the long update by the way but I have had like a million projects to work on for the past while plus regular homework and stuff. Anyway I'll have a poll about this story up on my profile and I hope you will check it out and vote. **

**-Mangafrk**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back now, nothing really interesting has happened so…..yeah**

**ENJOY :D**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, the only thing that is mine is the story. **

Tsunade rushed into the hospital and quickly went up to Sasuke's room after telling the nurse of her worries. When she stepped into the room, she wasn't surprised to see Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura standing inside waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

They all seemed shocked to see her rush into the room like that. Kakashi couldn't help but ask if something was wrong with Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, but there is something I wanted to check."

The three of them nodded, she did know more then them about this after all. Tsunade walked to the bed side and slowly ran her healing chakra through his body; there were no internal or external injuries on his entire body which confused her even further.

She stopped as soon as she heard a moan from Sasuke as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

_What happened? _He asked himself confused as to why he was in the hospital. Suddenly he remembered everything that had happened with Orochimaru but he had no idea how he got here when the last time he had opened his eyes he was in Orochimaru's hideout and he did something to him. His eyes widened as he remembered that Orochimaru had used some weird jutsu on him although he had no idea what it did.

Tsunade smiled at him, but he couldn't help but feel that wasn't supposed to be a calming smile, but shrugged it off. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered.

Tsunade nodded, "Can you tell me what Orochimaru did to you?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before he explained everything. Every little detail, he wanted to find out what that jutsu had done too, so there was no point in lying to the hokage. They all listened with interest as to what had happened to Sasuke.

As soon as he finished Tsunade asked "Do you have any idea what that jutsu could have done?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything about it." He answered

Tsunade sighed " I hate to do this, but we have to assume the worst," Team 7 stared at her in silence waiting for her to finish "I'm going to keep you in the hospital under 24 hour surveillance until my assumption is proved wrong."

Sasuke's eyes widened "You can't do that, what about missions,"

Tsunade shook her head; she knew he would react like this. "Yes I can do this, I'm the Hokage, and you will be pulled off missions, someone will replace you.

Sasuke felt like objecting but he knew it would be useless, so he just stayed silent.

"Another thing, he is not allowed to have any visitors during this time."

"But," Naruto objected, but Kakashi stepped in front of him to prevent him from starting a fight with the hokage.

"Now that everything is settled, you three," She said pointed to the three standing bye the door. "Leave and go back home, I will have someone notify you as soon as Sasuke is out of the hospital and able to go no missions again.

The three of them bowed before heading out "I really am sorry I had to do this." She said before heading out the door.

Sasuke was soon left to his own thought of what that jutsu could have done. He felt slightly drowsy for some reason so he decided to sleep; he was going to be here awhile.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and you are just aching to find out what happens next, what exactly did that jutsu do? I'd be glad to hear your guesses. **

**- Mangafrk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah new chapter, are you ready? :D good.**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that is mine is the story.**

He had been there a week, a long agonizing week with no entertainment what so ever. Not to mention the fact that there were ANBU standing outside his door, not to mention they almost never came in. The only time they did was to give him a meal so he wouldn't starve to death. He had no idea why he had to stay here and Tsunade hadn't even come to visit him, the only thing he could really do was sleep.

After that time of being completely alone in a hospital room with only himself as company he was finally being discharged. Apparently he didn't need to be watched any further he wasn't even given an explanation as to why he was being watched in the first place.

He quickly got off the bed. Someone had obviously come into his room while he was sleeping to drop off some clean clothes. That was strangely nice of them. As he slipped his shirt on he realized that it didn't seem to fit him properly. The bottom only reached slightly lower then his belly button.

He slowly slipped it off himself to see what could have caused the problem, he wasn't less skinny then before or anything but he did notice that the skin was raised slightly around his nipples. His eyes widened considerably, they looked kinda like…

_ Stop!_ He screamed at himself inside his head, nothing was wrong, it's not like he was a women or anything so this was seriously creeping him out. _What the hell? _He swore to himself. Now he had to walk around town with a shirt that looked like it was too small for him.

It wasn't like he could just buy a new shirt or something. There were no shirts in any shop probably in the entire world that had clothing with his clan's symbol on it. Then he had an idea. He could wear Itachi's old clothes, they would probably be too big for him but it would be better then what he had now, but until he got home he would have to walk home in these clothes and hope no one noticed anything strange.

As soon as he got home he walked into Itachi's room to look for some of the clothes he left behind, they would probably be dirty for being in a closet for five years but that was easily fixed.

He found several smaller shirts that would probably fit him and threw them into the washer. Now he just had to wait.

When _that _was done he slipped one of them on and put the rest of them into the closet for future use. He knew that Naruto and the others were probably going to see him today as soon as they found out he was out of the hospital and he should probably be ready for Naruto to tell him what they had done that week in his extremely loud voice.

Turns out they did come that day and did exactly what Sasuke thought they were going to do, told him about the missions they went on without him. He felt hurt slightly that they had gone on missions without him, but that couldn't be helped. He was held captive in a hospital for an entire week, alone…

Sasuke was counting the minutes to the time that they could leave. When it finally came he sighed in relief. They filed out, Kakashi was the last to leave, and the team had a new mission tomorrow so he was expected to be there. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as they left; of course he wasn't going to miss it. In fact he couldn't wait to go on missions after lying in a hospital bed for an entire week.

As he went up to bed he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened the past week or so. He was kidnapped by Orochimaru who then proceeded to use some weird jutsu on him and then just handing him back to the village doing nothing more, he was stuck in the hospital for an entire week for reasons unknown, and his body seemed to be changing slightly.

This truly was an interesting week and he couldn't wait until things went back to normal.

If only that could ever happen.

**Ooooooo foreshadowing, I know this was a bit shorter then usual but I wanted to get a chapter out quickly, I also couldn't think of what to write XD anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Mangafrk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah it's finally march break I hope you have a good one and because I am going to be staying at my house for the whole week I am hoping that I can at least get one more chapter up anyway.**

**ENJOY :D**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that is mine is the story**

The week went by surprisingly fast for everyone. There were only one or two missions but when team 7 was not on missions they were training, so they didn't have any time to themselves during the day.

By the end of that week Sasuke was convinced that something was wrong with his body, he was developing things that a man like him shouldn't and at times he felt and extreme pain in his lower regions, sometimes it was so bad that he was late for training by an hour or so, which caused his teammates to worry.

He knew that he should probably get checked out to see if anything was wrong with him, but he refused to go to the doctors that would probably experiment on him if something really had happened.

There was also the fact that he didn't want people to know that there was something wrong with him because they would think he was weak or something. Of course they would never actually think anything like that but Sasuke thought that they definitely would.

Although he wouldn't admit it he was confused and slightly scared, he had a feeling Orochimaru was involved with the fact that he seemed to be developing breasts, which was obviously not something a guy should have.

When Sasuke woke up one morning he went to check himself in the mirror. He slowly took off his shirt and noticed that the things that were on his chest had grown even further then what they were the night before, if he really had breasts they were definitely growing faster then normal.

Suddenly the same pain that had hit him before showed up. This was one of the bad ones that didn't let him even move without being in even more pain. He slid down to the ground in front of the mirror and just hoped it would pass soon.

Meanwhile at the training grounds Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi to show up. While it was completely normal for their teacher to show up late, it was really weird that Sasuke wouldn't be there before either of them. It had been happening a lot lately and they were both worried about him, especially after he was kidnapped by Orochimaru.

Suddenly Sakura couldn't stand the silence or the worry anymore, "I'm going to see him." She explained

"You know I don't think he really wants us to go find him, he obviously just wants to be alone or something." Naruto interjected

"Naruto do you really think Sasuke would be late for training that is how he gets his mind off things, not by being alone when he could be training, I'm going to go." She argued.

Naruto shrugged her off and stayed behind while Sakura went to go see if Sasuke was alright.

When Sakura got to the large house in the Uchiha compound that was Sasuke's home, she knocked on the door to see if he would answer. When he didn't, she tried to open the door, surprisingly the door opened without complaint. This caused Sakura to worry further.

Although it did make sense as to why the door would be unlocked, Sasuke was the only one that lived in the compound and no one in the village would dare go near it.

She opened the door slowly and looked around. The house was completely empty but nothing was out of order so she doubted that anyone had came into the house other then her and Sasuke but she was still worried.

"Sasuke?!" She yelled through the house.

Upstairs Sasuke heard Sakura's voice call him. He wasn't sure whether he should try and move to hide from her or if he should call out to her. The pain was still going strong and it wasn't going away. There was also the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt so if she saw him she would definitely ask about why he looked the way he did.

When Sakura finally walked into the bedroom she gasped at the sight of her crush in so much pain that he couldn't even stand up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed

Sasuke looked up, the agony evident in his eyes. He quickly pulled his arms across his chest to shield himself from her eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you okay?" She noticed that he was hugging his arms to his chest.

"Sasuke? Are you hurt? Why are you hugging yourself like that?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke pulled his arms closer to his chest in response. Sakura was starting to get frustrated, Sasuke could have been hurt yet he wasn't letting her check.

"Sasuke, I want you to put your hands to your sides, I want to help you, I won't do anything you don't want me to." She said reassuringly.

Sasuke took a deep breath, for some reason he felt like he could trust her.

"Alright, but only if you promise not to freak out." He said shyly.

Sakura nodded in agreement and Sasuke very slowly lowered his arms to his sides.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably and she couldn't keep in a surprised gasp at the sight. She couldn't say anything no matter what but she finally managed to get out something.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

**-Mangafrk**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I hope you liked this chapter, I was hoping to make it longer then usual. I hope that it was to your liking. **

**-Mangafrk**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. It's a miracle! Anyway I have been quite busy for a while now so I have not been able to update but I hope that this chapter at least makes up for it a little bit. **

**ENJOY :D**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that is mine is the story**

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked completely in shock at the sight.

Sasuke's face turned red as he blushed in complete embarrassment, "How am I supposed to know?" He responded to Sakura's earlier question.

Sakura thought about this for a second before realizing that Sasuke didn't seem to be in as much pain as he was before, and he could actually speak clearly now.

Sasuke noticed her confusion before noticing that he really wasn't in any pain anymore. It had completely stopped. That was probably why she was so confused.

"It doesn't hurt anymore so you can stop worrying." He said.

Sakura frowned. "Maybe not but we should probably get you checked out by Tsunade." She said before pointing to his chest. "That is definitely not normal."

Sasuke blushed again. Why did this happen to him? He didn't want to go to the doctor, but they may have a reason why his body was like this. There was also the fact that if he didn't go then Sakura would just keep nagging him to go. So he just nodded.

"Alright, put a shirt on and let's go." Sakura told him.

Sasuke quickly put the same shirt on again and stood up, following Sakura to the Hokage's office.

When they got there and explained the situation to Tsunade they went to the hospital. Going into the hospital room Tsunade instructed Sasuke to take off his shirt so she could see for herself if they were actually serious or if it was some joke, although she seriously doubted the latter.

When Sasuke took his shirt off completely, he blushed and Tsunade's eyes widened considerably, before snapping out of her shock.

"You said you were feeling pains in your 'lower regions' correct."

Sasuke could only nod at her blunt statement. Tsunade thought to herself before telling him to take off his pants as well.

Sasuke's face went an even deeper red then before, but took them off anyways, he just wanted this to be over as quickly as it could.

After a bit of examination to see if she had missed something when healing him that time awhile back, all of them were still confused, Sasuke didn't have any injuries, so what was causing the pain?

Tsunade thought of one scenario, but it seemed like a stretch but if his top half seemed to be turning into the girl version then maybe…

"Sasuke, take off you boxers." She said bluntly.

Sasuke sputtered before glancing at Sakura. She was blushing as well but he could tell she was trying not to. Tsunade noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Sakura can you turn away please?" She asked. Sakura nodded and faced the door, away from the hospital bed.

Sasuke took a deep breath before taking his boxers off slowly. His face turning brighter the further he pulled them down. Once they were off he looked to the ceiling and tried to tell himself that he wasn't here, that there wasn't a lady more then twice his age staring at his most private areas.

Tsunade tried to keep her shock down as she examined the area. There was an obvious hole that was forming. She didn't know what to do about all of this, she had never, in all her years of being a medic-nin seen anything like this. It seemed that Sasuke was turning into a woman, and she didn't know what to do about it.

She decided to check if that was completely correct. She quickly grabbed a vial without anyone noticing and quickly took a little bit of blood from his arm.

Sasuke yelped as he felt the needle sinking into his skin and take out a bit of his blood, although he had no idea why she needed a sample but he decided not to ask.

Tsunade smiled "You can put your clothes back on Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed with relief, it was finally over. He slipped all his clothes back on before tapping lightly on Sakura's shoulder. She turned around noticing that he was once again fully clothed.

"I need you two to stay here while I go check something out." Tsunade said before leaving the two of them in the quiet hospital alone.

"Do you know what she wanted to look at?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "No she didn't say anything but she took some of my blood so that's probably it."

Sakura nodded now they just had to wait for the hokage to return.


End file.
